Many areas in the world have temperatures that fall to below freezing (32 degrees Fahrenheit). In these areas, it may be difficult to keep conduits, such as hoses and pipes, from freezing due to liquids that remain in the conduit (also referred to herein as the “residue”). For example, a rancher may use a hose to supply his livestock with drinking water. Once the reservoir is full and the rancher turns off the spigot (also referred to as a “faucet”), the hose will likely still have water (residue) inside. This may be due to inclines over which the hose passes, surface tension between the water and the hose, or any number of other factors. If the temperature is either currently freezing or will drop to freezing overnight, the hose may become solidified. When this occurs, the rancher will not be able to supply water to the livestock. Further, in some cases, the expansion of the ice may compromise the hose and/or the spigot. This is an important issue, especially if the spigot is attached to a house/trailer. For example, a garden hose left connected to a home can freeze and create liabilities to the home. Other areas include the use of RVs or other vehicles that may have a water supply that uses a conduit. Further, as mentioned above, hoses alone aren't susceptible to freezing, but pipes and other conduits (e.g., sprinkler systems) may also be subjected to freezing temperatures. In such a scenario, it is important to remove the residue from the conduit before freezing.
One method for ensuring a hose is empty is to disconnect and wind the hose. However, this takes additional time, is cumbersome, and the user must outstretch the hose with each use. Further, if using a pipe or other rigid or semi-rigid conduit, winding is not possible. As such, there is a need to extract liquid from the conduit when not in use that does not require disassembly or winding of the conduit. The present disclosure seeks to solve these and other problems.